


Pillar of Strength

by 1010nabulation



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Loyalty, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: On the day of the official opening of the Wisdom Bridge, Maia finds himself consumed by nerves.  He takes comfort in Csethiro's presence and support, reassured enough to throw a bit of caution to the wind...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you enjoy this treat as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

The crowd gathered at the foot of the Wisdom Bridge to witness its ceremonial opening is racous with excitement the moment that Emperor Edrehasivar VII steps out onto the raised platform between the two towering pillars. No one has to tell Maia to wave and acknowledge his people, not after this many years of reign. It still unnerves him to hear their cheers grow so much louder at such a simple gesture from him.

The fact that they will all be listening to each word he utters as he gives his dedication speech makes his stomach roil with nerves, as turbulent as the Istandaartha itself. Speaking before a gathering this large still frightens him. The moment he takes to bow his head and say a silent prayer to Cstheio is something he no longer feels ashamed about, and it helps to steady his nerves.

So, too, does having Csethiro by his side. Maia has made a point to involve her as much as possible in the ruling of the Ethuveraz, as he trusts her judgment and values her opinions and ideas more than he cares about what is 'proper'. She will walk beside him and together they will be the first to cross the Wisdom Bridge on this windy late spring day.

But first, the speech. Maia looks to Csethiro before he takes the stage, and the fierce pride gleaming in her eyes is heartening. The creation of this bridge has been fraught with difficulty and required years of hard work. Csethiro has been there with him through it all, and knows exactly what it has taken to get to this moment. And she is _proud_.

It is enough to get Maia through his speech. He does not recall the words he speaks, though he composed the address himself over long nights spent finding the right things to say. The large fluted horn he speaks into magnifies his voice as Mer Halezh said it would, and as far as he can tell he speaks clearly enough not to embarrass himself before everyone. 

As quickly as it began, it is over. Csethiro smiles at him as he steps back to meet her. Maia tries to return the smile, though his own is stiff. One of her ears flicks and she glances at his, drawing his attention to his own ears. They are noticeably lowered. With an effort, he corrects that, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Lord Chancellor Berenar announces the start of the procession, and it is up to Maia and Csethiro to begin the first journey across the vast Wisdom Bridge. The crowd is silent now, waiting to see them take the first step. Maia's heartbeat seems loud in his own head, though it is senseless to think that any but himself can hear it. This is the most important moment of his reign thus far. Many believed bridging the Istandaartha could not be done. In truth, though Maia had all faith in the Clocksmiths of Zhao, at times the fear that it would not work stole upon him, sneers of 'foolish moon-witted hobgoblin' echoing through his mind. He stood steadfast despite that, and saw this through to completion. Now before him stands the bridge, the benevolent, beastly tangrishi looking out from their perches atop the pillars over the whole glorious span of it.

Maia does not know how long he stands there frozen in fear and wonder, but at length Csethiro takes his hand in hers. He is trembling slightly, and the warmth and firmness of her fine, strong fingers twining with his own grounds him. She looks to him wordlessly, pride and warmth and confidence on her face, and squeezes his hand.

Maia takes a deep breath and steps forward with Csethiro. The crowd cheers so loudly it drowns out all other sounds, and Maia feels swallowed by it.

“Art doing well, Maia,” Csethiro says, leaning close to his ear to be heard over the din.

Inexplicably, Maia finds he wants to laugh. He has to bite his lip to keep it from bubbling out. _Well?_ He is shaking so badly it is a wonder his legs are still holding him. 

And yet, despite that, he is managing to put one foot in front of the other. The wind blows strong as they leave the crowd behind and begin walking across the bridge—across the Istandaartha roaring tumultuously far below. They pass the first spar and the first set of clutching claws holding the bridge in place, still walking hand-in-hand. Cala and Beshelar follow close behind, though far enough that the sound of their footfalls is lost to the rushing of water and the gusting of wind. 

It is almost as though he and Csethiro are alone together as they walk into a new world... though that is silly, for in truth they are walking only to the pastures on the other side of the river. Still, Maia is very grateful that Csethiro is here with him; grateful too for the steadiness of her steps and the warm pressure of her hand enveloping his own. She is his anchor.

Without a second thought, he lifts her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it.

Csethiro gives him a questioning glance. His pent-up fears spill out of him then, the words tumbling from his mouth in a rush, here where none but she will hear. The wind nearly whips his voice from her, too, such that she has to bend close to hear. 

“I am glad thou art here with me, Csethiro,” he says, a tremor in his voice now as there had not been when he addressed the crowd. “Last night I had a dream that as we took this walk, the bridge buckled beneath us and we fell. The Corazhas, the court, all the people of the Ethuveraz gathered to watch—they laughed at my failure and mocked me for believing in cloud fancies even as we drowned. I—it was only a dream, and a foolish one at that, but it did leave me shaken...”

Csethiro's voice rises above the noise strong and clear. “Shalt not fall, Maia. Hast overseen the work of the Clocksmiths throughout the long years of construction, and thou knowest better than most that this bridge is sound.” 

Maia _does_ know, but is reassuring to hear her say it.

She continues, quiet and earnest, “Thou art stronger than thou knowest, and more wise and courageous by far than any who would oppose thee. Shalt _not_ fall. Even an thou didst, I am and will always be right here to steady thee.”

She smiles and squeezes his hand, and Maia feels his heart clench as well.

There, out in the middle of the Wisdom Bridge, between the great empty sky and the rushing river, Maia throws propriety to the wind and kisses Csethiro deeply. He knows not what he did to earn her love and loyalty, but he knows no better way to show he understands and appreciates the gift he has been given. It leaves them both breathless, and in that moment Maia cares not whether anyone saw. The court may find it scandalous that their emperor does openly show his love for his empress, and if that is so, perhaps it is another thing that is ripe for change.

“I thank thee, Csethiro,” he says, voice soft and sincere. With the hand not still entwined with Csethiro's, he gestures to the other side of the bridge. “Art like the pillar, beautiful and strong, and I the tangrisha supported by thee.”

“I like that,” she says, pulling him forward to take the next step. “Thou dost serve and protect us well, I and all the Ethuveraz. It is an apt comparison.”

She turns her head to look at him, her brow lifting and lips quirking in a smile. “Art much more handsome than the tangrisha, though.”

Maia is glad the darkness of his skin hides the flush of color that rises at that. He ducks his head and continues on in silence, his heart much lighter than it was before.

Hand-in-hand with Csethiro, he is ready to step forward into whatever unknowns the future may hold.


End file.
